Vehicles are often equipped with in-vehicle communications platforms (e.g., telematics unit and/or infotainment units) or other in-vehicle controllers that enable hands free calling, vehicle tracking, navigation instruction transmission, and other like features. For hands free calling, the in-vehicle communications platform may be wirelessly connected to a paired mobile communications device. Incoming calls to the mobile communications device may be received through the vehicle's audio system, enabling the driver to take phone calls without having to engage the mobile communications device. In some instances, the phonebook stored on the mobile communications device may also be accessible to the driver, for example, on an in-vehicle display.